


inconvenient

by deplorable_teacup



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Morisawa Chiaki, Alpha Nagumo Tetora, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Beta Shinkai Kanata, M/M, Omega Sengoku Shinobu, Omega Takamine Midori, Omega Verse, i havent tagged things in a while so, or what abo stuff is tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplorable_teacup/pseuds/deplorable_teacup
Summary: Midori finds out he’s an omega and his family won’t let him use heat suppressants. He forgot to mention to the rest of his unit that his heat should be coming soon. Kanata winds up taking him to the infirmary. Chiaki is worried.





	1. confusion

**Author's Note:**

> i actually rp midori on tumblr at verdantuncertainty and i’ve been low on activity (kinda my fault) so i started writing up things, here is two drabbles (?) with abo because i wanted to

It was only to be expected that he would end up being an omega. Of course he would end up being something so annoying to deal with. Midori couldn’t help but groan as he realized he was going to have to deal with his heat eventually. His parents were against him using suppressants so he was going to have to deal with it eventually. Especially if it happened to start while he was at school.

 

He was relaxing with Kanata; the two of them “practicing.” In reality, the two of them were playing in the fountain. The water felt nice, and Midori hadn’t thought twice about joining him. Kanata didn’t have a problem with it, but did express his concern in his way.

 

“Midori~ What has ‘you’ enjoying the water?” He was completely soaked at that point, and still felt warm. He was almost completely zoned out before Kanata brushed a finger against his cheek.

 

“Huh?” He barely jolted back before realizing it was just Kanata. “Sorry, senpai… I feel… weird…” As if realizing something essential to existence, Kanata was standing up with a big splash. Midori blinked up at him, feeling himself space out.

 

“Infirmary.” That was all Midori heard before he was being hauled out of the fountain. He distantly heard Chiaki asking what was wrong, but Kanata dragged him along until he was in the infirmary, still dripping.

 

“Shinkai-senpai…?” A serious look was on his face as he paced somewhat slowly in the room.

 

“Midori, please ‘sit’ down. It is ‘important’.” He tilted his head before walking to one of the beds. “Do you have any ‘suppressants’ in your bag?” He thought for a moment, the question evading logic in his head.

 

“Like… heat suppressants?” Kanata nodded. “Ah… no… I’m not supposed to use them…” For a moment, Midori thought he heard Kanata growl. He couldn’t tell if he really had or if he was just imagining it… but either way he felt like he was disconnecting from his body.

 

“I do ‘not’ have any ‘tools’ to help with your oncoming heat… At most… I could ‘lock’ you up… but where…?” He stood thinking about it, trying to figure out what to do. He couldn’t be near Chiaki… Actually, Kanata wasn’t sure who were all alphas. All he knew was that he had a problem, expressly Midori.

 

“Senpai~ Where’s that annoying person? I wanna hit him…” Kanata looked over at Midori, noticing a blush along his cheeks. “Maybe he’d stop being so… overwhelming if I hit him…” He hummed a moment, flopping back on the bed he’d sat on. Sagami wasn’t in there, but there was sure to be something that would help.

 

“Chiaki is out ‘practicing’ right now.”

 

“Wasn’t I practicing? Shouldn’t I be back out—?”

 

“No.” The word was harsh, even with Kanata’s usually relaxed voice. Midori lifted his head to look up at him, a slight look of surprise on his face. “Midori should ‘stay’ right here~” He couldn’t help but raise a brow at the way Kanata tried to save the harsh whip of his words. 

 

“Why do I feel weird, Shinkai-senpai?” He was back to laying sprawled out on the bed, halfway on it, at least. “Is this my heat?” He grumbled, clearly annoyed by the idea. “We weren’t sure if… I was going… to have it… so soon…” He was starting to lose control of his breathing, helplessly rolling over as he felt his body reacting to nothing. “I-I h-hate this…” He whimpered, sounding like he was on the verge of crying. 

 

“Midori?” Kanata walked over to find him already crying, and clenching his legs together in desperation.

 

“D-don’t… look… senpai…” His voice was nothing more than a whimper, broken like the look in his eyes. “I-I d-don’t… u-under-s-stand it…” His words sounded like they were breaking up the more he tried to talk.

 

Just as Kanata was about to try to console him, there was a knock on the door. Midori watched as Kanata walked over to it. His body felt like it was on fire as he feared who was behind the door. He couldn’t tell who it was but Kanata seemed adamant about keeping whoever it was out.

 

After a moment more, Kanata was walking back. He looked tired. “S-senpai…?” He offered a small smile.

 

“Midori is ‘strong’ right?” He swallowed the increasing amount of saliva in his mouth as he nodded. “Would Midori ‘mind’ if he was ‘locked up’ in a supply closet?” 

 

“What?” He blinked at Kanata, clearly confused.

 

“Lock you up~! It’d be ‘safer’ for you~” Midori stared up at Kanata until he realized he really wasn’t kidding. “Would Midori mind?” He wasn’t sure if he liked the idea of being stuck in a closet by himself. He wasn’t sure if he knew how to feel about anything at that point.

 

“W-what’s dangerous?” Kanata clicked his tongue, shaking his head.

 

“‘People’ are ‘dangerous’ for you. Midori’s ‘heat’ will ‘attract’ danger. Midori does not ‘want’ to lose his ‘virginity’ like this, does he?” Despite Kanata trying to talk sense into him, he could only see the fuzzy fantasy images in his head.

 

“W-what about… that annoying person?” Midori let out a quiet groan at the mere thought of him. Kanata let out a sigh.

 

“Chiaki ‘is coming’ for you… He is ‘worried’ about your ‘health’ right now… As are Shinobu and Tetora…” He moved to place a gentle hand on his forehead, feeling the heat radiating off of him. “You are ‘overheating,’ Midori. Too many ‘people’ may ‘overwhelm’ your senses…” He moved his hand until it was under his jaw, more towards his left ear. He could feel more than hear the groan that left Midori as he pulled his hand away. His fingers had a strange liquid on them that smelled specifically like Midori, a very earthy smell.

 

“S-senpai… W-why… do I feel… so gross…?” Kanata felt bad as he looked down at the trembling form before him. Midori had nothing to help him. He had no suppressants, or toys. If Kanata helped him… Midori was bound to get attached or worse… He could hate him.

 

“Because your ‘heat’ is making your ‘body’ horny.” Midori whimpered, moving to hide his face against Kanata’s thigh. It was much easier to ignore the scent Midori gave off with being a beta, but that didn’t make him feel any better about the situation. “Chiaki ‘wants’ to help.”

 

“M-Morisawa-senpai…” Midori let out a shaky breath, clutching at the sheets. “I-isn’t he… an alpha…?”

 

“Yes… He is an ‘alpha’ and thus ‘dangerous’ for you.” Midori groaned, a whimper leaving him.

 

“But… I-I want him… I want Morisawa-s-senpai…” With his desperate whimpers, Kanata couldn’t do much to try to soothe him. Instead, he got up and went to the door again. Midori barely noticed as he unlocked it and opened it. He was too busy whimpering Chiaki’s name to notice that Kanata had decided to let some people in.

 

“His scent…” Midori didn’t hear him, but Chiaki was the one talking, his eyes already honed in on him. “It’s strong.” Shinobu nodded next to him, looking at Midori’s shivering form.

 

“Ah… S-should we be in here?” Tetora muttered, clearly shaken by his scent. “I-I’m not sure I should be…” He could feel his body itching to go over and claim him. His body wanted to take him right there.

 

“Midori has been ‘wanting’ you, Chiaki.” Midori finally seemed to perk up, his shaking slowly stopping as he moved up the rest of the way on the bed. He curled up on the pillow, trying to become invisible. “Shinobu, Tetora, shall we ‘leave’ now?” 

 

Tetora nodded, already out the door and Shinobu was slightly reluctant to follow.

 

“Don’t ‘forget’ to lock the door ‘after’ us.” His voice sounded like it usually did, but Chiaki nodded nonetheless as Kanata left. He quickly locked the door and tried his best to walk  _ calmly _ to Midori, but he clearly failed as he was stiff walking over as Midori looked up at him.

 

“A-am I dreaming…?” He couldn’t help the words that tumbled from his mouth. “Morisawa-senpai… A-are you going to help me…?”

 

“I-if you want me to…” Chiaki muttered as he got closer, wanting nothing more than to help relieve Midori.

 

“Ah… This is probably a dream… so what’s the harm…?” He mumbled, spreading his legs to reveal a dark wet spot in his pants and what could only be a painful hard on. “Morisawa-senpai… can touch me… A-as much as he wants…”

 

“Takamine…” Midori frowned and shook his head.

 

“Call me Midori… Chiaki-senpai…” It was clear on Chiaki’s face how much that affected him.

 

“M-Midori…” He watched as his lips quirked into a smile, his face brightening considerably despite the tears that had streaked his red face. “D-do you want… me to… have sex with you…?” He clearly wanted to, but he didn’t want to push Midori. Not to mention, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to pull out in time…

 

“Mm… Isn’t it sex either way…? But… I guess not…” Chiaki watched as Midori wrapped his arms around his shoulders, getting up close. “But will you jerk me off?” The sound of Chiaki swallowing was loud to Midori, despite his belief of it being a dream.

 

“S-sure… Midori.” He couldn’t help his surprise as Midori pulled him down into a rough kiss. It was difficult to focus on keeping his hands in check when Midori’s seemed to be doing whatever they wanted and his mouth was occupied by Midori’s attempt at kissing. Neither of them really knew what they were doing, but Chiaki didn’t know how to stop Midori. He was much too distracted to realize that Midori had pulled him onto the bed.

 

“Touch me, please~” The lilt of his voice had Chiaki answering his request immediately. His hands roamed over his clothed body before Midori had his hands slipped up under Chiaki’s shirt, trying to pull it off.

 

“M-Midori… D-do you realize this is real…?” He blinked up at Chiaki before realization exploded in his eyes. “Ah… You didn’t…”

 

“I-I’m s-s-s-sorry, captain!” Midori sputtered, face fully red before Chiaki pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

 

“I-it’s okay… as long as you don’t hate me…” 

 

“I could never— Hate? You? Never! Ah, what am I saying? This is embarrassing…” He muttered, hiding his red face. “Ah… But I don’t want to stop…” Midori looked back up at Chiaki, moving his hands away. “P-please… help me… Ch-Chiaki-senpai…” 

 

His eyes went wide before he moved to nuzzle against Midori’s neck, surprised to have nudged the moist glands. The scent was strong, but relaxing for what it was. Maybe it was just because it was Midori’s scent. That didn’t really matter right now, though. After all, Midori just moaned from the attention to the sensitive spot. As such, Chiaki couldn’t help but run his tongue over the glands, getting a gargled moan in response.

 

“Chiaki~ T-touch me…” Midori’s hands weakly fumbled with his own waistband until Chiaki helped him get his pants down and his cock free. He couldn’t help his surprise when Midori leaked onto the bed, his ass dripping. “P-please… Chiaki…” 

 

He swallowed and tried not to think about fucking him. He couldn’t do it without Midori’s fully conscious consent. As much as he wanted to… He couldn’t so he would hold himself back until he could give Midori a break. For now, Midori seemed to be ecstatic to just have his hand on him, judging by the loud moan that left him.

 

“C-can I touch you… Chiaki?” The gargled noise that left Chiaki would’ve been comical if Midori wasn’t already tugging at his pants. “I want… your cock in me…” The gargled noises were as much of a response as Midori was getting. Until Chiaki swallowed down his excessive saliva.

 

“I-I can’t fuck you… I don’t have… a condom…” Midori hummed, nodding slowly.

 

“I want to put my mouth on you.” His voice was oddly clear despite the glaze over his eyes. “We could do it to each other, Chiaki~ You would just have to get on all fours over me… Please?” Chiaki didn’t have the restraint to tell him no when there was no chance of him getting knocked up. He muttered to himself as he moved over Midori, realizing that they were both still in their practice outfits.

 

“We need to take these off, M-Midori…” It seemed as if he was only good with his hands when he was stripping Chiaki since he pulled off his pants in record time. Clearly, Chiaki was surprised as he pulled down his underwear as well. “Mi-Midori!”

 

“Take mine off for me~” He whined, getting Chiaki to do exactly that. “You meant our shirts too… It wouldn’t be good to get stuff on them, huh…” Not that he cared since he was still pretty well soaked.

 

“I did, yeah.” Chiaki moved to take his shirt off, setting it relatively close on the floor. Moving off the bed, fully nude, Chiaki shut the curtains before coming back and helping Midori take off his shirt. It was tossed on the floor as Chiaki moved closer and licked one of his nipples. A moan left Midori as he grabbed Chiaki’s hair.

 

“Ch-Chiaki…” He lapped experimentally until Midori was practically crying about how good it felt. He could tell that Midori wanted to make him feel good too, but there wasn’t anything he could do. Well, not like this at least.

 

“Midori… Try to calm down… Your scent is leaking everywhere…” All he did in response was groan, bucking into the air. “Alright…” With his hand on him again, Midori whimpered and whined as he tried to get Chiaki to get a little closer. He wanted to be pressed up against him for once, but it wasn’t happening.

 

The two of them were both chasing Midori’s release, but he just couldn’t get over that edge. After a bit, Chiaki brought his own erection up to Midori’s, squeezing the two of them together. Midori almost fell forward, clinging onto Chiaki with a breathy laugh.

 

“I didn’t realize… how much I liked you… Chiaki…” His voice quivered as he spoke before tightening his grip on Chiaki, finally feeling like he could get over the edge. “I-I’m gonna—!” That was all he got out before Midori had released his seed over Chiaki’s hand, cock, and even some on his stomach. He didn’t stop moving his hand, chasing his own release as Midori started falling asleep. He came moments after, groaning as he did.

 

“Midori…”

 

“I love you… Chiaki…” He mumbled, falling asleep right after. Chiaki’s heart swelled, tears threatening to spill.

 

“I love you too…” He’d need to clean the both of them up before Midori woke up again. He didn’t know how long Midori’s heat would be, but he was there for him, for as long as he needed to be.


	2. clarification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his heat, Midori comes to terms with what he’s realized. Though, he can’t help but want to actually remember fully what he had been doing with Chiaki. So he takes it into his own hands~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s the other part~ hope you enjoy it!!

Midori woke up groggy, feeling drained. All he could really think of was how weird his last dream was. At least, he thought it was a dream until he looked next to him. “Oh…” He barely breathed out the word. “It wasn’t…”

 

Chiaki lay next to him, looking exhausted. They were laying on what looked like one of the infirmary’s beds and it was clearly late considering how dark it was outside the window. On a small table nearby was a variety of empty snack boxes and bags, as well as an empty bottle. It was apparently water.

 

The door opened, and Midori instinctively hid away, curling up to Chiaki. “Ah… Chiaki and Midori… They are ‘truly’ something to ‘aspire’ to.” It was Kanata, but he didn’t come too close, only picking up some of the trash on the table and taking it away. “Sleep ‘well,’ you two… You ‘deserve’ it.”

 

Midori heard Kanata leave and shuffled slightly to look back at the door. He looked back down to Chiaki, feeling his chest flutter. A quiet sigh left him as he leaned down. His lips barely brushed against Chiaki’s forehead, but he woke up almost immediately.

 

“M-Midori…” His voice was slurred as he tried to sit up.

 

“Shh… C-Chiaki-senpai, get some sleep.” That seemed to only wake him up more, sitting up straight. “Ah… I woke you up…”

 

“Your heat—! Is it—?”

 

“It’s… over…” Midori had a sad look on his face. “Now I don’t have any reason to be close with you… Do I?” He glanced up, making eye contact. “I… want to be…” He couldn’t help the pout on his face, eyes flicking down.

 

“We can be close!” Chiaki grabbed onto Midori’s biceps, causing him to look up.

 

“But you’re always so… stifling…” Midori grumbled, leaning forward to hide the red that was spreading across his face. “Why do I like you…?” He lazily moved his arms to hug Chiaki weakly. He could feel that his heat was over, but the desire to be connected lingered.

 

Chiaki was clearly speechless, not wanting to push him away. He wrapped his arms around him as well, holding Midori tighter.

 

“Do you love me?” Midori barely muttered the words, but Chiaki moved him to look him in the eye.

 

“Yes! I love you, and I want to be here for you—!” Midori cut him off by kissing him a bit forcefully. His hands moved up until he was cupping Chiaki’s cheeks as he kissed him. Once he pulled away, cheeks still red, Chiaki was clearly confused. “You’re sure your heat is over…?”

 

“I wanted to kiss you while I was thinking straight… and I want to do it again…” He muttered as he tried to get closer to him. “Please… Ch-Chiaki-senpai…” Midori was unfairly moving to straddle Chiaki, pinning him against the bed. Despite being younger, Midori easily overwhelmed Chiaki just with his forwardness. “Please, I want to feel connected…”

 

It was clearly what Midori wanted as he rocked his hips against Chiaki’s, both of them getting hard with the action. Midori moved to hold a hand against his mouth, muffling his moans. His hips were moving more vigorously as he felt his body reacting by more than just getting hard. His ass was starting to leak, dripping on Chiaki.

 

He moved his hand, grabbing Chiaki’s. “Touch me… I want to feel your hands without my heat…” He let out a soft moan as he ground against Chiaki’s fully hard erection, starting to soak it. “I want to feel you, Chiaki-senpai.” He was just holding Chiaki’s hands, squeezing them as he moved his hips. “Please, f-fuck me, Chiaki…” Midori whimpered, moving their hands onto his thighs. He spread his legs, showing his leaking cock to him.

 

“B-but I need a condom…” Midori shook his head, a frown on his face. “But what if I get you pregnant?”

 

“Then… You’ll have to take responsibility and I won’t be able to be an idol alongside you… But I’ll still be with you… You don’t have to worry, okay? I won’t hate you even if you annoy me… I can’t do it.” He felt Chiaki’s hands grip his thighs causing him to whimper. “Please, fuck me, Chiaki…”

 

“I’ll try to pull out before I cum then…” He muttered, sitting up again, resituating the two of them. Midori easily fell back on the bed, looking up at Chiaki as his legs spread. 

 

As soon as Midori felt Chiaki nudging against his rim with intention, he felt his scent glands soaking and dripping the liquid down his neck. He looked up at Chiaki’s eyes, noticing the almost predatory look that was slipping in with Chiaki’s loving gaze.

 

As soon as Chiaki slipped in, Midori threw his head back. With his neck revealed, Chiaki was clearly holding himself back from biting and marking him. They were idols after all. 

 

Midori struggled to keep from forcing Chiaki in further, trying to feel full. He could feel his body’s lubricant getting pushed in, and he felt like he was finally able to forget about his worries for a moment. Perhaps it had something to do with feeling connected to someone. Maybe it was because it was Chiaki that he felt he was connected to. Either way, he felt a gargled moan leave his mouth as he tried to look up at Chiaki. It took him a moment to realize that he had put his hands on either side of his head, mouth hung open over him.

 

“I love you, Chiaki…” Midori murmured, wrapping his legs around Chiaki’s waist. “I love you so much…” Chiaki barely moved and Midori murmured the words more, almost chanting them. He clung desperately to him as Chiaki started pounding into him, murmuring the words back to him.

 

Midori swore he saw stars as Chiaki angled a bit differently and hit something in him. He felt his ass leak more lube. The feeling of it squeezing out past Chiaki’s cock and sliding down his ass was even more arousing. His words slurred into moans, arms trying to pull Chiaki’s face against his neck. He wanted nothing more than to feel Chiaki’s teeth against his neck, but he wasn’t about to ask him. Not when he knew how bad that could be.

 

“Ah! Midori, I’ve gotta—!” He moved his legs to let Chiaki pull out, groaning as he did. After sliding out, Chiaki pressed their cocks together, jerking them off together. Midori let out a loud moan, bucking his hips into Chiaki’s hand. He was chasing release and couldn’t help but moan when they both tipped over the edge almost exactly at the same time. Midori felt tears in his eyes as he came, feeling it mix together with Chiaki’s on his stomach.

 

“I love you, Chiaki…” He mumbled, moving to kiss Chiaki. The mess on his stomach made him a little conscious of his movements, but not too much. “I love you…” He whimpered, tears slipping down his face. “Please… I’m sorry I’m bad at this… But I love you… I love you so much it’s scary, Chiaki… Please, I’m sorry I’m—!”

 

“Shh… I love you, Midori. It’s okay…” With his hand running down the side of his face, Midori relaxed. Chiaki pressed a kiss to his face, despite the slight tremor going through him as he tried to figure out why Midori was crying. For now, he just tried to calm Midori down. That was all he could do.

 

“Chiaki… Please don’t leave me…” His voice was weak. Midori’s face was full of worry as he looked up at Chiaki. He was scared, but not of anything tangible. No, he was scared because of the fear that he would be too much for Chiaki. He made light of killing himself, among other things. He could go on and on with the list of why Chiaki could give up on him.

 

“I won’t leave, okay?” He ran his hand through Midori’s hair, doing his best to soothe him. “It’ll all be okay.”

 

With Chiaki holding him, he felt himself drifting back asleep. He felt safe close to him, and murmured that to him as he drifted off. His heart felt warm despite feeling a little broken, but it was healing. From his own attacks, it will heal.

**Author's Note:**

> as always feel free to let me know if y’all spot any errors or what not, i’ll be posting the second chapter later today~


End file.
